Clifford sexual adventure
by sparky1993q
Summary: Clifford finds him self
1. the start (06-02 13:16:05)

There was an anthro medium sized dog but her parents didn't care the parents continue packing up for a month alone without there daughter she had been looking forward to this for 3 months

she kicked open her bedroom door running and jumped on her bed. " Finally

no mom and dad for a month" she said as she closed her window and drew the blinds closed she yelld "oh Clifford come here my man" in the doorway stood a red dog all wet from taking a shower in the backyard. "yes baby"as he walked close to Emily's bed with a towl unraveling revelling a semi hard-on. As Emily moaned as she started to undress as she kissed her lover. "mm Clifford i was horny all day i has waited so long for this night im sorry my love we had to keep our love a secret"

Clifford reply with " well now i don't have to hide it anymore because im going to marry you hold on dear let me go get something" as clifford said that he ran back to his dog house as he ran back into emily's room looking for her but she was in the bathroom as she walked back in clifford was on one knee and said "emily will you marry me" Clifford said cheerfully: emliy jumped up and down "YES YES a thousand times yes"

Emily looked up at her fiancè as she kissed him deeply and passionately as her hands rubbing Clifford's butt as she looked at him moaning Clifford doing the same to her. " Mm my let's do it now"

Clifford picked up his wife and slide his cock in her vagina " go easy babe I'm still a vergin he replied back hunny do you want me to fix that?"she nodded without warning he thrusted deep in her womb popping her charry emily moaned and kissed him deeply "mmmm yes darling oh yes keep going babe" Clifford replied " yes my wife"

Then emliy looked at her husband as she got on all fours on the bed "do me doggy style babe I want your litter in me" Clifford smirking as he slide his cock back in his wife as he started to thrusted in and out fast and hard:

"Oh baby u feel so good" Clifford said shut up bitch your mine now"* he grabbed a collor and the tag says "Cliffords bitch" he clips it around her neck tighting the collor as he grabbed a leashon the nightstand*emly gaps and talks"but baby I love you" Clifford says in response "shut up bitch only talk when I let you talk you are to be a good bitch and worship my cock and beg for my warm seed in your pussy is that clear!!" Emily simply nodded "good now be a good girl and beg for my pups in your womb" emliy started pleading and begging for her now master to fill her* "good bitch" Clifford satdown on her bed with a hard cock* "come bitch and sit on it new home"* he yanked her leash as she was pick up and forced on his cock* emliy moaned and bounced on the cock as she started to talk *Clifford smacked her in the face* "ONLY I CAN LET YOU SPEAK WHEN I WANT CLEAR!!" Emily simply nodsagain


	2. the night goes on

Clifford keeps humping his bitch as emliy silent Cry's- "bitch look at me" emliy looks at him- " you are my bitch I own you *she nods* " bitch you can talk now" -master I love you I'm here for you- " I know u are my bitch now shh" Clifford keeps humping and keeps kissing his bitch as he cums deep into her womb* " good bitch now you will be pregnant" *Clifford rubbing her bitches stomach* "emliy" -yes master- "what are you to me" - I'm your wife and breeding bitch- "yes you are good girl" * Clifford pets his bitch* "good girl emily she moans* "master i feel kicking in my tummy" Clifford slaps her "shut up now" she nuzzles her master for comfort* " master I'm pregnant "she winces expecting a slap but looks at Clifford as he licks and nuzzles her neck kissing her deeply- " that's great baby now we can make a family but first we need to take care of the distractions" emliy scoffed at knowing her parents won't approve this just then Clifford hatched a plan. "Emliy do u still have your shot gun from gun training?"

Em:"yes I. Do dear why?" -clifford got up and ran to her sock drawer opening it and retrieving the gun lodeing it with .50mm bullets as he looks back at emliy- " because my dear I'm going to kill them" - emliy looked at him with a smile- -the next day the pare drove to the place were her parents are staying-" ok dear let's do this" -the pare jumped out of Clifford's van emliy knocked on the door as her husband amed a gun at the door-

"Hello her father awnserd and before he said a word Clifford fired a shot at his chest killing him instantly the couple stepped around the dead body they found her mother at the cabin sleeping- "Clifford said goodnight whore" then he fired a shot to her chest killing her instantly the couple high fives each other - emliy kissed her husband deeply then started walking to car and drove back home After the pair kill Emily's parents they go back in the van and drive home

As they arrive home Clifford goes to the fridge and opens a fresh bottle of wine as Clifford pours himself and his wife a glass he walks to the dinner table waiting for her emily is in the bathroom as she screams-CLIFFORD HELP ME- he hears his wife screaming his name and he drops his glass as he runs to the bathroom there blood in the bowl and a wade of toilet paper in her vagina trying to stop the bleeding- did I see my future children in the bowl or were u fucked by a ghost .. Clifford asked* umm I was fucked by ur ghostly uncle Tom..- emliy gave a cheesy smile. As clear ghost ectoplasmic was pouring out of her vagina.

A WEEK LATER

After the birth of their offspring they head down to the scums bar gril

They have a few drinks after the shit they have gone through they walk home -well dear it's time to feed the filthy beasts-emily unclipss her bra and the pups come running from there mother's scent the whisky starts leaking from her tits the pups get hammered -what the actual fuck- Clifford says as he sees his offspring hump each other and he smiles

-thats my boys-


End file.
